Balance of the Four Gods
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: Finishing what I didn't with There's Something About Miyu.


The Balance of the Four Gods

The setting is shortly after Mao and Miyu's sixteenth birthday. Currently, they have twin sisters, Mine and Mikako (14), and a brother, Megumi (2). Miaka and Tamahome have their five children: Miya (15), Yuki (14), Taro (12), Hiroshi (11), and Tama (5). Things have been peaceful in the years following the incident with Karasuki.

Mao untangled herself from her twin sisters and padded across the house. It was late, but she was thirsty. As she got a drink of water she heard footsteps behind her. "Wha're ya doin' up, Kara?

"Mao, don't call me that."

She turned and smiled at him. "Ya know I do it just ta annoy ya, right?" Then Mao stopped laughing. "Wha's wrong? Why're ya-"

"You're glowing!"

She looked at her glass and saw the light around her hand. "Wha's happenin'? Miyu, did ya-" The cup shattered as it slipped through her hand.

"Mao!" With wide eyes, he lunged for his sister. Much to his surprise he went right through her. "What…" He watched her fade away, neither of them knowing what to do.

Miyu, don' ya block me out!

I won't. Whatever had taken Mao had made him push his powers to their limits and now he fell to the floor in a faint.

Tokyo…

Mao stood up and rubbed her forehead. "Wha' th' hell's goin' on?" She looked around, noticing she was in front of a grave stone. "Hm, 'Hongo'. Wait a second-"

"Mao! Mao, is that you?" a soft, familiar voice called.

"Miya? Wha' th' hell are ya wearin'?" she asked as the blue-haired girl came into her line of sight.

"Speak for yourself."

She looked and saw that she was wearing the same thing. "Oh, hell."

"Mao, do you know where we are?"

"I thin' we ended up where our mamas're from."

Miya blinked. "What? You mean we're…"

"Look, I don' get it either, but we gotta find some place ta go."

The blue-haired girl had an idea. "My uncle, mama said he lives here too."

"An' ya know where ta find him?"

"Uh, no, but I know his name."

"Great. Let's get outta here an' find him." Like he's even gonna believe us. The two girls went off in search of Miya's uncle.

Konan…

"I told you. She faded away. I don't know why."

"That's odd," Chiriko stated.

"What's stranger is that Miya disappeared too. Do you think the same thing happened to her?"

"That's why we're waiting for Chichiri,"Hotohori put in.

"Yeah, but why'd it happen now?" Tasuki was angry. Why does this keep happenin'?

"There's something…" Miyu rubbed his forehead.

"You're right!"Chichiri squeaked.

"Ah!!"

Tasuki flushed. "Cut tha' out!"

"What did you find out?" Mitsukake asked.

"I think everyone should hear this, you know." Everyone agreed.

Yui was shocked. Mao's gone…because of me…I can't…

Miaka was more verbal. "They went back in our places? But they won't be able to-"

"Taitsunkun said that they would have to stay there unless you two went back yourselves, you know."

"But that would cause a lot of trouble."

"Yeah."

Mikako asked, "What is Tokyo like?"

"What?"

Miyu looked at his sisters, then to Yuki. They look the same…and they're almost… "Chichiri-san, how would mom and Miaka trade places with Mao and Miya?"

"The same way they got here before."

"Hey, quit ignoring me!"

"Mikki, please."

"It's not fair that Mao gets to have all the fun. I want to go," she pouted.

"Yeah, it would be fun!" Yuki added.

"Do you think it would work?" Miyu asked the wandering priest.

"Huh?" He looked at the two girls skeptically. "It could work."

"Wha're ya talkin' about?"

"Yuki and Mikki going back in their mothers' places," Nuriko stated. "They do look the parts."

"But would it work? They'd have to become their mothers."

"That would be easy to fix," Miyu stated.

Yui looked at her daughter, whose eyes were shining with eagerness. I never realized how much I miss them. My parents probably feel the same way.

"Yui," Tasuki whispered. "Wha' do ya thin'?"

"I think she should go."

"Miaka, Tamahome, Yuki, what do you think?"

"I wanna go!"

Her mother shook her head. "We don't even know if this will work."

"But someone has to go back. Miaka…"

Mine spoke up, "Of course it'll be hard, but isn't it for the best?"

"Oh, Mine, I'm sorry," Mikako said.

"It's all right."

The girls began whispering to each other and Miaka looked at her daughter. "Well, I guess…"

"Oh, you mean it, mama?"

"It would be for the best."

Tasuki squeezed his wife's hand. "It's settled then."

"You two will have to go see Taitsunkun, you know."

Mikako smiled. "It should be fine, right, Yuki?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll get things organized. It'll take a few days." They all nodded.

Tokyo…

Mao was standing in front of the phone booth, chasing people away as they tried to eject Miya. "Are ya done yet? How many 'Yukis' are in tha' book?"

"I don't know what his first name is. There are quite a few."

"Mama said his name's either Tetsuya or Keisuki." She sighed. "Jus' take th' damn page so we can get outta here."

"But that's-" Mao pulled her out, ripped out the page, and grabbed Miya's arm. "But Mao…"

"There's no 'Tetsuya' but there's two 'Keisukis'. Let's-"

"Hey, you two! Hey!"

"Hey, don' talk so familiarly ta us!" Mao smacked him.

"Mao! That wasn't nice. I'm sorry, she's a little-"

"Oh, no, it's fine," the average-sized, black-haired man said.

A taller, blonde man came out. "Are those the replacements?"

"I was trying to talk them into it. They were just walking by."

"Really? Two school girls out this late?"

The orange-haired girl growled. "Get on wit' it. Wha' do ya wan'?"

"The truth is we're trying to get replacements for our convention booth and you two are perfect for the parts. It'll only be for two days. You'll get paid and fed."

"Mao?"

"Wha' exactly are ya gonna have us do?"

"It'll be just dressing up and a little bit of lip-syncing. It's rather easy."

Miya tugged on the elder girl's sleeve. "Let's do it."

"Oh, fine. I'm Mao an' she's Miya. Who're ya?"

"I'm Dee and he's Takahashi," the blonde said. "Let's get started."

"All right." They went inside.

Konan…

He was sleepless, so he watched Yui. Tasuki was amazed that she had taken to the idea so easily. "Shimensoka tenshi," he murmured. The Suzaku seishi hugged her close. "Um."

"Shunu, what's the matter?"

"Jus' can't sleep. I didn' mean ta wake ya up."

"It's all right." She turned and kissed him. "Are you worried?"

"Yeah." He touched her face. "How can ya be so calm about this? It's not like ya."

She smiled for a second, then kissed his chest. "Mao won't make it in Tokyo. She needs the wide open spaces like you do." Yui hesitated for a second. "I couldn't make it either."

"But ya thin' Mikki can?"

"She would." She looked him in the eye. "Because I know that she could be happy."

"Is this about yer parents?"

"Yes."

He kissed her. "Tha's why ya agreed so easily."

"I'm going to miss her so much." Yui began to cry. "Shunu-"

"Sh." He lifted her face.

"You know I'm an only child. So when I disappeared…"

"I see."

Tokyo…

"I don't know why you even bother coming to these things," Tetsuya whined.

"Then why did you come?"

"I don't have anything else to do."

"So, stop complaining!"

A voice came over the PA system. "Ladies and gentleman, our convention workers will be starting their talent show in the common room in ten minutes."

"Let's go watch. They have some pretty good people there sometimes." Tetsuya shrugged and went along with his friend. He soon fell asleep, but Keisuki remained awake to watch the show. He was soon surprised by a girl who reminded him of his sister. I have to see who she is. They said her name is Miya Sou, but…

"Let's have a nice round of applause for Mao Kou and Miya Sou as the Excel Girls!" He clapped as he stood, smacking Tetsuya as he went by.

I have to find out…

"Can we go now? This outfit's about ta tear," the orange-haired girl complained as she poked her shirt. "C'mon, Miya."

"That was fun."

"Yeah, sure, right." Keisuki put his hand on her shoulder. Mao grabbed his wrist, flipped him over her shoulder, and put her foot on his chest.

"Mao, what are you doing?"

"I can' stand pushy people!"

Miya blinked. "But you're pushy."

"Um, could you get your foot off of me?"

"Yeah, we should go somewhere else, Mao. We seem to be causing a scene."

She growled, but started walking. "Wha're ya waitin' fer?"

Miya helped him up. "I'm sorry about that; she's just a little high-strung." They followed Mao. "We'll be right out. Please wait."

"All right."

"Hey, Keisuki, what the heck was that all about?" Tetsuya demanded.

"That girl reminds me of-"

"You know how crazy that sounds? She-"

Mao burst through the door, whacking the blonde in the face. "It's about time. I'm never lettin' ya talk me inta somethin' this stupid again. Tha' cute crap might work on Miyu, but not-"

"Ah, you hit him again!"

"No, she hit my friend."

Mao shrugged. "He shouldn've been standin' there."

"You're so mean."

"C'mon, we've got thin's ta do. Wha'd ya wan'?"

"You don't have to be so rude. I should tell your dad!"

"Ya maybe scared o' yer papa, but I'm not."

"Yeah, but you're scared of your mom." Miya laughed. "Aunt Yui's quite a-"

"Yui Hongo? Your mom's Yui Hongo?" Tetsuya demanded.

"Yeah." Her eyes narrowed. "I know ya." She resisted the urge to punch him. Li'l pervert! Then she turned to face the brown-haired man. "And ya mus' be Keisuki Yuki."

"Huh? How did you?" He looked from one girl to the next. "So are you-"

"My mom's Miaka."

"But how is that possible? You two are teenagers."

Mao and Keisuki sighed in unison. "Time in th' book's different, ya idiot." She blinked. How did I know tha'? Mama never said anythin' about it.

Mao, you told me not to shut you out. We're going to get you back.

"Huh?" How? Wha' th' hell's goin' on?

Just trust me. I have to go.

"Miyu, ya li'l bastard! I'll get ya fer this." She punched the wall.

"Is she crazy?" Keisuki whispered.

"Oh, no, she does this all the time. Miyu's her twin brother." Her face turned red. "But we're causing a scene again and we have nowhere to go…"

"All right, let's go."

"It's a little loose," Mine pointed out.

Mikako sighed. "I can't help it. I'm a year younger than she was when she wore it."

"You look nice, Mikki." Yui smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned, and then sobered a little. "Are you okay with this?"

She nodded. "Your father and I had this same conversation." She hugged her. But sometimes we have to make hard choices, even if we don't want to.

"Oh, mama."

"Are you okay?"

He looked up. "Yeah. Is yer sister ready?"

"Mom was still talking to her, so I guess not."

He nodded. "Is Mine goin' too?"

"Yes. She wants to spend as much time with Mikako as she can before she leaves."

"Mikki?"

"Yeah, Mikki," Tasuki said as he lifted Megumi.

"You feel the same way, too." He smiled and took his little brother.

"Yer a brat." He stood and ruffled Miyu's hair before he left the room.

Tokyo…

Keisuki was a little wary about bringing the girls back to his apartment, but was curious about what was going on with his sister. Mao had shut herself in the bathroom as soon as they arrived. "What's wrong with her?"

"This place is so big and crowded. I don't think Mao's handling it very well."

"Are you sure Mao's a girl?"

Miya looked at Tetsuya funny. "Why would you ask that?"

He coughed. "Never mind."

"Mao said something about a book and you know what it's about. What does that have to do with us?"

"I don't know."

"Then why don't we get the book? It could help us out, right?"

Keisuki shook his head. "Ever since Miaka took the book, it's been under pretty high security."

"Oh."

The bathroom door slammed open. "Why'd we hafta come here in these stupid clothes? I can' do anythin' in 'em."

The blue-haired girl smiled. "I think we have an answer to our problem."

"What? Are you saying that she's a thief too?" Tetsuya asked.

Mao smacked him. "I'm not a thief!"

"But you have to admit that you're really good at sneaking into places, like that temple."

"Tha' was a different story."

"You kidnapped Miyu and he was, what, thirteen? If you can do that, I'm sure you can get a book much easier."

"She kidnapped a thirteen-year-old?" It was Tetsuya again, looking more than a little shocked.

"Miyu's my brother. I was gettin' him back, morons." She thought for a moment. "Let's do it."

"Wait a minute," Keisuki cried. "I didn't-"

"Th' longer we fight about this, th' longer yer stuck wit' us. An' trust me, I won' make this at all pleasant."

The two men looked at each other. "I'll drive," Tetsuya stated.

In the book…

Mikki waited where she was told to. Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't muttering bad things about her brother under her breath. She had felt sick for the last few hours, but had said nothing. However, that ended in a coughing fit that frightened Yuki. Miyu had then ordered Mikako and Mine to stay put while he and Yuki went to get something to travel in. Mine, however, had abandoned her after an hour had passed. "Stupid Miyu, I would have been fine going on. I didn't even cough up anything this time." She suddenly stopped talking to herself. What was that? It can't be Miyu…

"Yui-sama?"

There was a sudden crash beside her and Mikki saw her twin punching a strange man. "Mine! What are you doing?"

"This guy's been following us for the last couple of days, Mikki. So don't-"

"Then why did he say mama's name?"

Mine sighed. "Guess you're right."

"Could you get off of me?"

"Sorry about that."

"I leave you two alone for a couple of hours and-"

"You took long enough! This guy has been-" Yuki covered her mouth and began whispering in her ear.

"So you've been following us for the last few days?"

"Yes."

Great, this is going to take forever, Miyu thought. "Who are you and why were you following us?"

"Miyu," the youngest girl whispered in his ear. "He called me 'Yui-sama. What do you-"

"You're a seishi, aren't you?"

"Yes, Amiboshi. I-" Yuki and Mine punched him at the same time.

"Will you two stop that?!" Miyu yelled.

"Do you know what he did?" they shouted at the same time.

Mikki hollered, "Will you all just stop?!" They all looked at her, a little surprised. "Can we let him explain what's going on before you beat him to a pulp or are you all going to act like Mao?"

"Okay."

"I thought that she was Yui-sama. The Seiryuu seishi haven't been together since our powers sealed. I didn't-" He hesitated, then turned to Miyu. "You're a seishi too, aren't you?" The amber-haired boy nodded.

"I hate to break up this little chitchat, but it looks like rain. Mikki's not going to do well out here," Mine stated.

"So why were you following us?"

"I want to help. There's really nothing else for me to do."

"This isn't a good idea," Yuki muttered.

Miyu sighed. I'd usually agree with her given his track record, but there's something… He turned to Amiboshi. "Welcome to the group. Let's get going." Mikki, Mine, Yuki, and Amiboshi got into the back of the cart and the Byakko seishi took the reins. Then they were off.

The girls were in the next room, fast asleep. Mikki would cough every now and then, but Miyu knew that she would be all right. However, he wasn't so sure about himself. He had only heard about the Seiryuu seishi from the stories the Suzaku no miko and her seishi told. Though his father was never a part of this, he always looked a bit angry when they were told. Still…

"I can understand if you don't trust me. There are a lot of things that happened that I wish I could have stopped, that I wish I had never done, but I can't change that."

"From what I understand, your brother was a seishi too."

"My twin."

Miyu flushed. "Really? What happened to-" He shut his mouth quickly when he saw the look on Amiboshi's face. "I'm very sorry."

"You had no way of knowing."

"I'd appreciate your help. Mine and Yuki may not trust you, but Mikki does. She'll convince the other two."

"May I ask why you're traveling like this?"

"My sister, Mao, and Yuki's sister, Miya, were taken to replace our mothers. Mikki and Yuki are going to trade places with them."

"I see."

"We should get some rest. This won't be easy." As he lay down, he tried to pick up anything from Mao. There was nothing. Miyu and Amiboshi were soon fast asleep.

Tokyo…

Mao had cased the library for about an hour before she went for the book. She crept onto the roof and spotted the window she wanted. Alright! Just below the window was a small ledge maybe four inches wide. This'll be fun! The girl hopped onto the edge of the roof, closed her eyes, and stepped off. As Mao fell, she turned and grabbed the ledge. With almost no effort she pulled herself up and moved to open the window. It must be locked. Tha' blonde twit said tha'd be th' case, but tha's not gonna stop me! She moved the fingers off her free hand along the window sill. C'mon, c'mon, right…there. With a swift movement the fiery-haired girl smashed her elbow into the wood. The wooden ledge shattered. She turned to look at Tetsuya's car and blew a raspberry at him. Ha, I got it! Mao returned to work, sliding the window down against the wall and then slipping in herself.

The girl stood in the silence of the room for a moment. She felt wrong in this room, like the books themselves. The room had fresh white walls with metal shelves to store the tomes from more than a century ago. This isn't wha' this place should be like. Mao moved along the books, tracing their spines with the tip of one finger. She was soon rewarded with a shock. "Ow!" The girl grabbed the book and opened to the title page. "The Universe of the Four Gods…" She slid it into back of her skirt, then froze when she heard someone unlocking the door. "Dammit," she muttered as she went through the window. Mao perched on the ledge for a second and then pushed herself off. She landed hard but intact and ran to the car.

"Are you nuts?"

"Are ya stupid? Drive."

"Mao, did you get-"

She tossed the book to Miya. "Wha'd ya thin'? I'm not tha' weak."

Miya smiled. "I had total faith in you."

"Ya had no other choice if ya wanted ta see Miyu again."

"Ah." The blue-haired blushed.

"He's your twin, right? Is he anything like you?"

"Oh, no, he's really quite sweet."

"When he not tryin' ta kill us," Mao stated.

"That was only because-"

"Anyway, are you going to find out what's happening in the book?"

Miya turned even redder. "Oh, yes, sorry." She opened the book.

Hokkan…

The three girls and two males were resting in the defunct Byakko temple. It had been raining for several days and it was impossible to move on. Mikki had gotten sick and had started coughing up blood again. They had been here nearly a week and Miyu was afraid that she may not make it. "Mikki? Mikki, wake up."

The girl began to cough, her blue eyes bright with fever. "Mi…"

"Just lie back down. You'll be fine," Mine stated. However, she glanced at her older brother for reassurance, but found none there.

Yuki paced. "Where'd that guy go? I thought he was going to help us, but the minute we have trouble he up and disappears!"

"I don't know."

The door swung open and Amiboshi came in. "Sorry I took so long."

"What were you doing? Mikki could have-"

"She wouldn't have died. Not yet, anyway." He knelt by the girl and helped lift her up. "Mikki, you need to drink this."

"Wha…" She went into a coughing spell.

"Let her lay down!"

Miyu grabbed his little sister. "I think he knows what he's doing. Just hold on."

When she finished, the Seiryuu seishi lifted the cup to her mouth. "This will put you to sleep for a few hours, but you should get better." Mikako nodded after swallowing the drink.

When certain that she was asleep, Mine challenged Amiboshi. "What did you give her?"

"It's a medicine that helps breathing. I've had to use this before, but it's more commonly used on infants."

"Is it blood rose?" Miyu asked.

"Yes."

"What is that?" Yuki and Mine demanded.

"Blood rose will poison a healthy person if the drink it. However, in cases like Mikki's it will affect her sickness, not her."

"But if it's used on babies, why didn't mom use it on Mikki?"

"Blood rose doesn't grow in Konan. It grows in Kutou and here, but neither produces much."

"Oh."

Miyu looked at Amiboshi. "You were the oldest. That's why you know."

"Yes."

Yuki and Mine yanked the amber-haired boy back. "What are you talking about?" they whispered.

"He'll tell you if he wants you to know."

"Brat." They settled in to wait for the rain to end and the medicine to work.

Tokyo…

Mao lay on the guest bed in the dark. The city was loud, which interfered with her concentration. Miyu…are ya there? She felt a small stab of pain in her neck, but again called out. Miyu, where are ya?

Mao? What are you doing?

I'm tryin' ta get back. Wha're ya doin'?

Mikki and Yuki will trade places with you and Miya. Just have some patience.

I can' be patient wearin' this stupid outfit.

You need to keep that with you. That's the only way you can get back. Mao?

Yeah?

Don't do this again. You could get hurt.

Bastard.

I love you too.

Then there was nothing. When Miya came in, Mao was asleep, but shaking. She covered the orange-haired girl and went to sleep.


End file.
